Too Much
by Rozz
Summary: Sequel to Too Late? what are our frieds up to?Disclaimer: CSI is still not mine
1. Chapter 1

Too Much.

(The title might not be what you thought it would be! Just read the story)

I've decided to put the whole series in one story, just to make it less confusing.

Sequel to Too Late?

++++++++++++++++ After three months of constant dates, Grissom decided to ask Sara to live with him. When questioned about the early timing, he had returned that he never wanted to be away from her again.

They both loved waking up in each other's arms, and each other. After several bumps in the road, mostly consisting of the situation of work, Sara snapped. She had walked in on Grissom who was talking to Sofia. The Sofia who was not supposed to be in the building, ler alone talking to the head of the case that whe was invovled with. She had sent Grissom a 'I can't beleive you, we'll talk about this later look' before walking away. She had gone first that night, waiting up for him.

Grissom knew he was in deep shit at home. Sara had seen him talking to Sofia, and besides the conflict it could cause to the case, he had gone out to dinner, even though it was not personal, with her.

Slowly, he opened the door. She was sitting on the couch with her book, not even looking up at him.

"Sara?"

"Gil," she put down her book, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ahh, I think you know what I mean." Ohh, yeah, she was seriously pissed.

"Look, Sara, I didn't ask her there, she was there already, I didn't ask her about the case, I told her to stop telling me, and to go tell someone else about it."

"You did?" Sara's eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"You do know that you could have ruined the whole case by talking to her."

"I didn't want to talk to her."

"That doesn't mean anything, you know that."

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry." By this time Grissom was sitting next to Sara, who had her arms crossed.

"You're so damn lucky I find you sexy," Sara smirked at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Me neither," he winked at her. She laughed as he led her into their bedroom.

+++++++++++ Everything else continued fine. The couple were able to conceal their relationship for another nine months. It became their aniversary, and Grissom did the exact same thing that he had on their first date, remembering right down to the shirt he had given her, which had become her favorite. 


	2. Chapter 2

Too Much chapter two. +++ They whole team had been working an extremely gruesome murder, making everyone go into triple shift overtime. Grissom sat in his office, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sara gently knocked on the door before looking around and entering. Everything was dark and the blinds were closed. Grissom was sitting with his back to her. She went behind him and hugged him, planting a kiss on his neck.

"How are you feeling."

"We can't even figure out what happened, how are we going to find the body?!"

Sara swiveled his chair around and took the glasses out of his hand, turning around and putting them on his desk. She then sat down on his lap, her knees on either side.

"Sara-" Grissom began to warn her.

"Baby, the blinds are closed, and all of the lights are off, nobody is going to come in, expecially when your door is closed."

He had shut up and was looking at her. He placed his hands on her hips as she lowered her lips to his, sparking a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirled and Grissom tightened his grip on her, trying to eliminate all of the space in between them.

+++ Meanwhile, Greg was running around the lab. He ended up in the break room, where Warricka and Catherine sat.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Grissom, I might know how the killer did it and where he put the body!"

"Alright, Greg, who fed you the sugar?" Catherine looked at him.

"No really, listen," Greg continued to explain his theory.

"That's really not too bad. go tell Grissom, he's in his office."

"But his light's are off and the blinds are closed."

"He probably has a headache. Make sure you knock before you go in, but not too loud. Warrick and I'll head to the garage to test you're theory, meet us there, and bring Sara and Nick." Catherine called as she headed down the hall.

Greg began to bounce towards Grissom's office, meeting Nick on the way.

"Hey, Nick! I've got a theory, c'mon I'm on the way to Griss's office, I'll tell you both there. Have you seen Sara?" Greg only had taken one breath.

"Slow down, and no."

They both headed to Grissom's office, Greg knocking lightly before turning the knob. Once the door was open, he reached over and turned on the light, only to be blinded again.

There, in Grissom's chair, was both Grissom and Sara. The latter was on top of Grissom, who had both his hands on either of her hips. greg's jaw went down to the floor.

Nick stood there, his mouth opened. ++++ Sara new something was different, but didn't know what. All her attention was on the still mind-blowing kiss that Grissom was giving her. They broke apart for breath and Sara heard someone clear their throat behind her. She flew around so fast that she lost her balance and fell onto the floor after banging her hip into the desk.

Grissom didn't know what happened. One second his had his girlfriend giving him one of the best kisses he had ever recieved, and the next she was on the floor holding her head. He looked up to see an astonished Nick and Greg.

"Come in and close the door!" He ordered, bending down to help Sara.

"Honey, are you okay?"Grissom's voice filled with worry, which astonished Greg and Nick even more.

"Mmm, I'll be fine," She sad, holding her head and making a face at him. He helped her up and sat her down on top of him again. In order to look at her head, and effectively hide his erection.

Greg and Nick still sat gaping at them.

"Okay," Grissom turned towards the other two, "I want you both to know that what you saw in here is confidential, it get's told to nobody. Got it?"

Both shook their heads.

"Now what did you want?"

"Uhh, the, the...How long have you two been together?" Greg first stamered and then questioned.

"About a little more than a year." Grissom continued after looking at Sara, who now was strewn across his lap, leaning agianst the arm of the chair, and his arm which was there.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Nick still stared at them in disbeleif.

"Well, it is possible that someone would open their mouth and spill, and the news would get to Ecklie," Sara smiled sadly, "We really did want to tell you guys."

"But, but, how, this is a building full of trained investagators?" Greg said.

"I suppose that you are all not as great as you thought you were," Grissom said, "Now what did you so rudely interrupt us for?"

"Oh, yeah, I have a theory about the case that Warrick and Catherine are waiting in the garage to prove," Greg was a little less excited than he was before.

"Then let's go," Grissom waited for Sara to get up as the other two practically flew out of the room.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you went ahead. I'll just have to sit here and think of a couple decomps before I can leave."

Sara laughed and looked over at the door to make sure it was closed. She leaned down to give him a final promising kiss. Making Grissom moan as she got off of him.

"What?"

"Now I'll never be able to leave! You're evil."

Sara smirked at him, "I try"  
+++++ While Sara was taunting Grissom back in his office, Nick and Greg had made it to the garage in record walking time.

"What happened to you two, you look like you've seen a ghost," Warrick joked as he saw his two sheet-white coworkers.

"Whatever you call it, we've seen too much," Greg commented under his breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

Too Bad

Disclaimer: CSI so not mine

Sara sat up in bed, looking at the clock.

"Gil, get up! We're going to be late!" Sara jumped out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Sara-," Grissom mubled from the pillow.

"No, C'mon get dressed!'

"Sara-,"

"Did you turn off the alarm? how many times have I told you not to do that-."

Grissom shut her up by turning over and grabbing her off the side of the bed and bringing her head up to his. He kissed her lightly before trapping her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Let me go,we're going to by late!"

"Sara," Grissom whispered in her ear, "we have off today, it's Wednesday."

"No, today is Tuesday, tomorrow we have off," Sara continued to struggle for her freedom.

"Sara, count off the days, today is Wednesday."

Sara silently counted in her head before she stopped struggling.

"You're right I'm sorry," She leaned down and kissed him.

"Do I get a prize?"

"You get to see me take my clothes off," Sara sis an exhasperated wink, making him laugh.

Sara straddled him and took her shirt and pants off, as well as her shoes and socks before slipping back under the covers.

"You were going to go to work without putting on a bra?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," She smiled and kissed him. He broke it off for breath and looked at her.

"As much as I like the only in a thong Sara, we have to get dressed, I have a suprise."

"I like suprises," Sara whispered in his ear before licking it.

"Well I have to take a shower first."

"Can I come?" Sara said hopefully.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous."

"What's wrong, you've never gotten clean and dirty at the same time?"

Grissom stared at Sara as she got out form under the covers and came over to were he was standing. She gave him a mindblowing kiss with her chest pressed to his so that he could feel her hard nipples before leading him towards the bathroom, not even breaking off the kiss.

Grissom's hands moved to her thighs and picked her up, placing her on the counter. He turned to turn on the shower. While he was doing this, Sara had jumped off the counter and shimmied out of the little material she was wearing. With his back still to him as he tested the water, Sara moved behind him and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck and rubbing slightly against him. ++++++++

Catherine swore. Grissom was needed, and wouldn't pick up his phone. She knew it was his day off, but come on, the guy was probably at home polishing his bugs. The drive over was short from the lab. Pulling up, she was surprised to see both Grissom's and another car in the driveway.

She went up to the door and knocked. She turned the knob and found it open. As she stepped in, she heard the shower going. She took in the room, which had distinc touches of female spread about.

Okay, she didn't care what he was doing, she had to know what was going on.

Walking over to the bathroom door she slammed on it three times before yelling,"Okay, Gil, who is she, and why didn't you tell anyone, expecially me!"

Sara looked at Grissom with wide eyes, he had her pinned against the tile, and had been leading up to the best part of their shower.

"Is that Catherine?" She whispered into his ear.

"I think so, but how did she get in?" He whispered back.

Outside, Catherine was growing impatient, "Gil, you tell me right know, or else I will go through everything and figure it out myself!"

"Catherine, stop, get out of my house, it's my day off," He yelled from the shower.

"That's not the right answer, and you better be covered up or in the shower already, because I'm coming in!" With that the knob turned, and Grissom thanked the world that he had not gotten the glass door like Catherine had suggested.

Catherine saw the underware on the floor. "Gil Grissom, is she in that shower with you, and you won't even tell me who she is.

Grissom stuck his head out of the shower,"Hello Catherine, how great of you to stop by and go through my personal life like this, but I'm in the shower right now, and no she is not in here with me."

He stuck his head back into the shower, thinking that his mask of anger had shadowed his lie.

"You were always such a bad lier. She is in there! You better tell me who she is before I rip down this curtain!"

"Catherine, GET OUT!"

Yet, Catherine was unfazed. "Fine, but you brought it onto yourself!" With that she whipped away the curtain, revealing Grissom's butt, and a sheltered bruennete, who kept her head down, and was otherwise shealded by Grissom. He whipped around, still not revealing the identity of the woman, and pulled the curtain closed.

"Catherine you have overstayed your unrequested presence. Leave now."

"Okay, but tomorrow night you have better tell me who you have in there!"

Cathrine left the house, slaming the door behind her.

Grissom lifted Sara's head, and saw her giggling with one of her biggest smiles. This made him smile and he kissed her gently.

"Was that you're suprise?" Sara whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Bad +++++++++ That night Grissom had brought her on a romantic dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. They had eaten delicious food, laughed, danced, and gone home to make love after Sara had agreed to marry him.

They layed together in bed before drifting off. The next morning Sara had questions.

"So, How do we tell the guys?"

"You mean the ones who don't already know?"

"Yes those ones."

"Well there is a mandatory Christamas ball coming up we could do it then."

"Okay," She said before kissing him and drifting off into sleep.  
The next night at work Grissom had put her and Catherine on a decomp. At the end of shift she came into the shower room.

"Sara, I'm sorry for putting you on that decomp," he said outside her stall.

"It's okay, but don't think you're getting any tonight," She poked her head out from behind the curtain and smiled at him. Just then the door opened and before she could think Sara pulled Grissom into the stall with her.

"Sara, are you in here?" Catherine called.

"Yeah."

"Well, look I just wanted to tell you that I think Gil might be seeing someone."

Sara smiled at him and put on her saddest voice, "Huh?"

"A while ago, when it was his night off, I went over to his house because he was needed for a case and wasn't answering his phone. When I got there, it was obvious that he was living with someone. I found them in the shower together. I still don't know who she is, but I'm really sorry Sara. If you want to talk or anything, just call okay."

You could tell by her voice that Catherine really was sorry things did not work out for Grissom and Sara.

Sara stifled a giggle as Grissom hugged her, his clothes utterly soaked.

"Thanks Catherine, I really appreciate it."

Catherine was still worried," If you still want to talk, remember what I said."

"Yeah."

They heard Catherine leave and Sara continued to squeeze lemons into her hair.

"You pulled me into the shower," Grissom accused.

"Technically, it was your fault for coming in here anyway."

"I came in here to tell you I was sorry!"

"For a decomp which you assigned me to."

Grissom closed his mouth and looked at her. She did have a point.

"How about you get out of those wet clothes?" Sara wiggled her eyebrows.

"Love to."

Grissom undressed and layed his wet clothes to dry next to Sara's.

Soon, their shower was done and Sara got out and dressed. Grissom still stood there in a towel with a frown as he looked down at his still wet clothes.

"You think that you're going to dry them with your heat vision?" Sara questioned.

"My clothes are still wet, if I go out there, everyone will question me."

"Then how about you stay here and I go get your spare clothes?"

"Okay then, off you go," he smiled at her and sat down next to his drying clothes, closing his eyes and resting his head against the tile. Sara left to get his clothes from the locker room.

After a while, Grissom heard the door open and called out without opening his eyes.

"Did you get them?"

"What did I get? Why are you here? and who do you think I am?"

Grissom's eyes flew open and he stared at Sofia, who was leaning against the doorway to the stall, a foot or two away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," She had a smile on her face.

The door swung open again and Sara walked in, her smile disappearing at the sight of Sofia.

"Sofia, hi."

"I was just looking for you," Sofia smiled, she knew what was up, but was going to make them spell it out for her, "Look who I found instead."

Grissom smirked at her.

Sofia's smile grew wider,"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

Sara glared at her,"Clothes."

"For who, Grissom?"

Sara hung her head, she knew exactly what Sofia was doing, "Yeah."

"Oh, okay," she said, "Busted," came out in an even higher pitch. Sara looked up and smirked at Sofia, who was making her way towards her. Sofia suprised Sara by taking her in a hug and whispering in her ear,"I'm happy for you."

Sofia made her way towards the door and before opening called to both of them,"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, just be more careful," She winked and left.

Sara still gaped at the closed door.

"Sara?"

She turned towards Grissom.

"My clothes," She handed the bag to him and he started to get dressed. As he was putting on his socks he glanced up at her.

"You know, you give her a lot less credit than she is due."

"Sofia?"

"Yeah."

"I guess she's not so bad."

She smiled down at him and he stood and kissed her lightly. "Let's get out of here."

"You read my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Too Bad

Chapter 3 ++++++ Sara was getting dressed in a blue floor length gown. Her hair was up, and her makeup was perfect.

Grissom walked in and looked at her.

"And I'm supposed to keep my hand off you all night?"

"Just for a little bit remember?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing them at where her panty line would be. If she was wearing any. He lightly kissed her neck.

"Do you have my ring?" Sara asked, she had been wearing it after shift, and on a necklace under her shirt during shift, never parting with it after the day it was given to her.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm leaving first, Bye," Sara turned and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Hmm, let me go first, you still have to put your heels on."

"Gotta point there. Bye," She leaned in for another kiss which he deepened before letting her go, breathless. She reached up and touched her swollen lips. That sight was too much for Grissom, and he leaned in for another kiss. Sara put her hand between them.

"Stop, now, or else we will never make it there, and I took a lot of time to get ready.

"But, you look so kissable," Grissom complained as she pushed him towards the door. ++++++++++++++++

The party was plenty boring enough, and Grissom found himself with the night shift as well as Jim, Sofia, Doc Robbins, and his wife.

They sat around the table, were they're were two seat's empty. Grissom kept looking at the door. He got up to get a drink from the bar. While he was there he glanced at the door and saw her enter. She looked even better than she had earlier, the dim light of the room complimenting her.

He started to move back to the table. Catherine had spotted Sara, and waved her over.

"You said you where going to bring a date, where is he?" Catherine questioned.

"He's here already."

"Where?"

"Over there," Sara pointed in Grissom's direction.

"Where, I don't see him!"

"He's right there," Sara smiled still pointing in that direction.

"Look, I don't know which guy you're pointing at! Go get him and bring him over here."

Catherine looked at Sara expectantly.

Sara went around the table and Grissom stood up, grabbing Sara by the waist and giving her a tongue twirling kiss.

Once they pulled away, Sara looked at him with a huge smile, "Catherine would like to meet you," She said loud enough so that the rest of the table could hear. All looked amazed, except for three. Sara took Grissom's hand and began to lead him towards Catherine, but was stopped halfway.

"Honey, I think you forgot something." 

"Oh yeah," Sara stopped and turned towards Grissom, who pulled her ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. She leaned in for another tender kiss.

Now everyone stared at the two in amazement.

Catherine's mouth was scraping the floor. Sara strode up to Catherine and looked at her.

"Catherine, I would like you to meet my date and fiance, Dr. Gil Grissom."

Grissom nodded his head at her, "Catherine."

That broke Catherine, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She walked up to Grissom and slapped him. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME IT WAS HER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

She whipped around to Sara, "AND YOU, I TRY TO PLAY THE CARING FRIEND CARD AND IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

Catherine held her hand up. "I'm going to get a drink,you better be ready to tell me everything when I get back!" She stormed in the direction of the bar.

Grissom turned to the table, unfazed, "If you will excuse us, we have a little business to take care of."

He lead Sara off by his arm. Nearing Ecklie, Grissom called out to him, "Conrad."

He sneared as he saw Grissom with Sara latched onto his arm.

"Gilbert."

"I'd like you to meet my fiance, Sara Sidle. Now before you say anything, think carefully. Sara and I have been dating for over a year, and it appears that it did not effect the lab, also, do you remember the case with the under sherrif's god daughter. Well, I did call in a favor, and he talked to the sherrif, you said, if you would ask him, that you could do nothing to us."

Ecklie looked like he was about to burst,"We'll see about that," He sneered as he took off in the direction of the Sherrif.

"That did not look like pretty business," The two turned to see Brass. He smiled at them, "Congrats," He hugged Sara and Grissom.

Sara looked at Brass, "Jim, I would like to ask you something, if you wouldn't mind."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if at our wedding, you could consider walking me down the isle?"

Brass put on the biggest smile she had ever seen, " Oh, wow, that mean's a lot, I'd be honored to," he hugged her again, tightly. Sara hugged back whispering 'thank you' into his ear. He let go and Sara cleared the tears from her eyes.

They all made their way back to the table, and began to eat and talk. Catherine being the most dominate in the questioning. Just as they finished eating, Grissom asked Sara to dance.

Accepting, he led her out to the dance floor.

Behind them, the group all payed Warrick and Doc Robbins. Warrick had won the pool for them getting together, and Doc Robbins had pin pointed the time of engagement.

"They really do look good together,"Greg observed as they all watched the couple spinning on the floor. Sara had thrown her head back laughing and Grissom was laughing with her, watching her. Everyone agreed. It was too bad that some people didn't and couldn't leave the happy couple alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Too Little

Sequel to Too Bad. +++++++ Sara was sitting on the table looking at floral arrangements.

"Honey, are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"Uhh, work?"

Sara looked at her watch,"Oh."

She got up and pushed her chair in.

Once they had gotten to the lab, Grissom went to get the assignments and Sara made her way to the brake room. There she found the whole team, minus Grissom.

Grissom walked in and everybody quieted.

"Okay, before we continue with assignments, Sara and I have some questions to ask. Sara?"

She got up off of the couch and stood next to Grissom, taking his hand.

"Okay, first, everyone knows that our wedding is in two months?"

Nods around the room.

"Well, we would like to ask Catherine to be my Maid of Honor, and Warrick to be Gil's Best Man."

Catherine sprung up from her chair and hugged Sara and Grissom. "Oh My God, I would love to!"

Warrick got up and hugged both also, not sitting down immediately.

"I just have one question."

"What's that?" Grissom smiled.

"Why not Brass, I mean, you two are much better friends than we are, and he's like a dad to Sara."

Sara answered, "Brass will be walking my down the isle."

Warrick smiled,"Oh."

Sara let go and sat back down on the couch waiting for assignments.

+++++++ A month later, invatations for the wedding arrived to everyone. They were a pale white with silver trim, and a picture of Grissom behind Sara with his arms around her, and Sara's arms on top of his was included. Everyone remembered it as one taken from the night they had announced their engagement. Both wore the biggest smile you could see on them ever. +++++++++

On the tenth of August, a week before the wedding, Sara could be found at her dinning room table, hyperventalating. Grissom came over and pulled her away from the chair, telling her to get on her shoes. Doing so, they both got in the car.

Grissom drove out to Lake Mead. Renting a boat and driving it out to the middle of the lake.

Grissom took Sara by the hand and proceded to dance to the soft music that he had put on.

"Feel better?"

"Eternally, thank you."

"When we get home, we'll sort through everything, but until then, relax."

"I Love you so much."

"I Love you too."

"Now if only I had my bathing suit."

Grissom broke away from her and went under the deck. He came back up with his and Sara's bathing suit.

Sara took it from him and smiled, "You're amazing."

"Try to be," he smiled back.

Sara kissed him slowly at first, then more passionately. She lead him under the deck and stripped down to nothing, participating in some activity before putting their bathing suits on and jumping in.

They swam around each other before they got tired and went back on board, falling asleep. ++++++++

Two days before the wedding day, Sara was yelling into the phone.

"No, there are not enough of the flowers!"

"There is only one more day for you to get them here, do you understand!"

Grissom took the phone from her.

"Excuse me, due you understand that we are criminalists, and the Sherrif owes me a favor?"

"Okay, then get the flowers here by tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Sara looked at him with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Stay so calm? It's two days before our wedding and practically nothing is done, and your over here, the epiphany of calm and cool!"

"Easy, I think about how much I love this woman, and as long as she is there, and I am there, and we get married, nothing can go wrong."

Sara opened her arms and he walked into them.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." 


	7. Chapter 7

Too Little Chapter 2 ++++++ Sara looked at Jim.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"You've got nothing to worry about, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

The music started and Catherine began to walk down the isle. Her dress was a light blue with spaghetti straps.

The music was not the traditional march, but was perfect for Grissom and Sara.

Sara took Brass's arm, and began to walk. Her smile seemed brighten than the sun. Her dress swayed slightly in the breeze, it was a straight gown, the silk perfect, and flowing down her body.

Brass put her hand in Grissom's and stepped away. Catherine took Sara's flowers. The sun played across her features, making Grissom beleive she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

The Sheriff began, and vows and rings were exchanged. They both looked into each others eyes and kissed, Sara threw her arms around Grissom's neck and he picked her up and spun around before putting her down. The two walked down the isle with equal smiles.

In the limo Sara kissed Grissom again. She then sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He tilted her face up and kissed her.

"I Love you."

"I Love you too."

"I wasn't too little, too late was I?"

"Gil, you know you could never be to late. to think that two years ago if someone told me that I would be Mrs. Sara Grissom, I would have laughed in their face."

"I'm sorry."

"You have made everything up to me. I am extremely glad that I waited."

"Me too."

"I Love you."

"I love you, too." 


End file.
